The arrangement of shelves inside a cabinet structure such as a refrigerator is such that certain shelves accommodate taller item or items that must be kept upright while other shelves provide space for shorter items or items that can be laid down. Beverages such as bottles and cans can be stored inside a refrigerator by placing them on shelves provided in the compartment or shelves provided on the inside of the door. However, when these spaces are not available, the shelves may not be sufficient to accommodate these items in upright positions and simply laying down the beverage items may not be an alternative because such items are often have round surfaces and may become unstable and roll on the storage surface. Thus, there is a need to enable the usage of the height-restricted spaces at a storage area while stabilizing bottles, cans or other round items when they are laid down.